Similar
by SexyAbs12
Summary: Charlie Fabray had really lost herself, heartbreak and life does that to you after taking so much shit. She had nothing in her life worth changing for, that is until her twin Quinn brought home her best friend Santana Lopez. Can Santana help Charlie out of this bad time and give her something to change for? G!P Charlie/Santana.
1. Chapter 1

**Story:** Similar

 **Chapter:** 1

 **A/N:** So I've lost my passion for my other story at the minute, so I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing by having another story only this one isn't a Quintana but it is Charlie/Santana. I was going to use Quinn, but for this story Quinn doesn't really work for the story plot or how my character will be so I decided to go with the fictional character Charlie Fabray! I hope you like this story, please let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own Glee, the storyline or the characters. However I own my story, the plot I create and any new characters.

 **Warnings:** G!P, Sex, Insecurities, etc.

* * *

 **~Fabray's house~**

"Charlie!"

Groaning, Charlie turned over in her bed and pulled the blankets up higher, snuggling into her pillow.

"Come on Charlie!"

Mumbling, Charlie ignored the voice and tried to drift off again. She knew she had to wake up at some point, but maybe her mum wouldn't mind if she skipped her morning classes to sleep in.

"Charlie I swear to god get the fuck up!"

Growling, Charlie tore the blanket off her body and threw it further down onto her bed. "For fuck sake Quinn fuck off!" She shouted at her closed bedroom door, immediately hearing angry footsteps storming towards her room.

The bedroom door was thrown open and it slammed into the wall, making the shelves shake slightly with the force of it. Charlie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, not in the mood for Quinn and her temper tantrums.

Quinn gave her twin a dirty look, taking in the messy room; rotting smell, holes in doors, ripped wallpaper, dirty clothes everywhere and half eaten plates. She truly had no clue what had happened to her twin before they broke up for summer break.

"Jesus Charlie," Quinn gasped. "What the fuck is going on with you?" She asked, incredulous while looking at Charlie in really baggy sweats and a hoodie.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Like you give a shit Quinn." She said, scouting around her room to find her school uniform.

Quinn took a step back. That was a low blow and it hurt, she's sure Charlie knows it hurt that's why she did it, but still it really fucking hurt. Charlie was a private and secretive person; she _enjoyed_ not being asked about her life which Quinn respects so she leaves stuff alone, but she's always going to be there for Charlie if she needs her.

Throwing her hands up in frustration when Charlie pulls out her crumpled uniform from last year, she sighs. "Look at you Charlie! You've eaten nothing but sweets and takeout and now you barely fit in your clothes which always smell because you don't wash them. Suddenly you're a smoker, drinker and depressed. You literally slept and ate through summer, hell you didn't even go outside once! By the way what the fuck have you done to your bedroom!" Quinn rants, pulling Charlie's bedroom door from the wall and showing Charlie a new clean uniform.

Charlie just blinked. "So?" She said, walking over to the uniform and grabbing it, taking it back to her bed.

"Just get your shit together Charlie." Quinn said, turning and leaving her twins room to instead storm downstairs to eat breakfast.

Charlie closed her eyes and let out a sad smile. There was nothing in her life that made her want to change.

* * *

Russell eyed Charlie carefully, hunched over while she barely ate her breakfast. He was concerned for his child, but she wouldn't talk to him about what was going on and he had no idea how to help her, even Judy didn't know what to do.

"Any plans for the Academy this year Charlie?" He said, attempting to initiate a conversation with her.

Charlie didn't look up and shrugged. "Nah."

Russell clenched his jaw and set his face. This needed to stop. "Well I'm going to call the Academy, hopefully they'll have tryouts for teams soon and you can join a club. You need a hobby."

Charlie gave him a sour look. "I'm not joining a damn club."

"You are if you want to keep that motorbike I bought you!" Russell said, his voice tense and stern.

"The fuck?! You can't take my bike because I don't want to join a fucking club!" Charlie shouted, standing from the table and knocking the chair backwards.

"I am your father, I can and I will!" Russell shouted back.

Charlie squared her shoulders and gave him the dirtiest look she could muster, but seeing he wouldn't budge she decided to storm out of the dining room and grabbed her school bag and keys, slamming the front door shut behind her.

Russell relaxed and sighed, smiling sadly when Judy reached over and held his hand. "I just don't know what to do, Judy. My baby isn't herself anymore."

Judy smiled at him, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. "We'll figure it out love." She coaxed.

Quinn looked at her parents and then at Charlie's empty seat. Just what the fuck was going on with her twin.

* * *

 **~Dalton Academy~**

Charlie pulled into the Academy school parking lot, revving her red Kawasaki Ninja 300 to get the other students to move out of her way. She found a parking spot and pulled her bike to a stop, pulling off her helmet and gloves before turning the bike off.

She swung her leg over and got off, locking the chain she had around the bikes wheel so it wouldn't get stolen while she was at school. Not that anyone had to steal anything at this Academy because it was full of snotty rich boys, but she still wasn't taking the chance.

Walking into the Academy, she noted a teacher hung out at her locker. She sighed.

"Charlie," The teacher smiled when she got to her locker, throwing her helmet and books into it.

"Sir?" Charlie said, not paying him much attention.

The teacher frowned and cleared his throat. "So me and your dad spoke and I think it would be good if you tried out for the football or basketball team and guess what you don't have a choice besides from choosing either one of those sports."

Charlie slammed her locker shut, turning to give the teacher a piece of her mind when she was interrupted.

"Look Charlie, people are worried about you. I get it, you don't want to do it, but just think of it as a way to get them off your back for a bit. I expect a choice by the end of the week. Don't be late to class." The teacher said, shrugging and sticking his hands in his slack pockets and walking away.

Charlie was too tired to be mad or annoyed, so she just let her whole body sag and made her way to her first class. She really fucking hated her life.

* * *

 **~McKinley High~**

Quinn shut her locker, holding her books in her left arm and using her right to keep her bag situated on her shoulder while she walked through the hallways and made her way to first period.

"Quinn wait up!"

She didn't stop walking, but smiled when her best friend quickly walked to her side.

"Mornin S." Quinn smiled, noting the latina looked like she just fell out of bed and dragged herself to school.

Santana grumbled, blinking her eyes. "I barely got any sleep last night Q." She sighed, dragging her feet across the floor.

Quinn frowned. Satanta usually slept like a bear. "Why didn't you sleep?" She asked.

Santana looked away for a minute, then looked at Quinn. "You know the girl I was talking to, Haley?" She asked.

Quinn puckered her lips and nodded her head. "Yeah, the weird bitch that only bothers with you when she wants something?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yes, her." She sighs. "Turns out she has a girlfriend which obviously I didn't know about so I fucked her off and told her to leave me alone."

Quinn wasn't even surprised. "San it's about time you find someone who actually cares, you literally get with girls who either fuck you off or have girlfriends."

Santana studied her friend. "What's eating at you? Usually you tell me I'm an idiot."

Quinn shakes her head, knowing Santana would have noticed at some point and dragged it out of her. "My twin is eating at me."

Santana blinked in surprise. She had heard about the twin, but never seen her. She knew that her name was Charlie and she went to Dalton Academy instead of McKinley because her dad didn't want her to be bullied or anything because she has a dick which was why she went to the all boys Academy instead, but that was about it. She was never home when Santana went over to Quinn's house so they hadn't crossed paths.

"So what's the problem?" Santana asked.

They stop at their classroom and face each other. "She's just going through something and she's now a complete different person. I'm worried about her."

Santana didn't really know what to say. "If it's your twins problem then she has to deal with it herself. Anyway, we're getting a project today so we'll work on it at your house tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Quinn agreed, both of them walking into class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story:** Similar

 **Chapter:** 2

 **A/N:** Not gonna lie I would like to see more reviews for the story because as I stated in More about you if I don't see reviews then I don't think people are interested.

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own Glee, the storyline or the characters. However I own my story, the plot I create and any new characters.

 **Warnings:** G!P, Sex, Insecurities, etc.

* * *

 **~Fabray house~**

Charlie slowed her motorbike down and pulled into the driveway at her house. She quickly used the garage key to open the door and slowly accelerated her bike until she was safely inside the garage, parked next to Quinn's white Audi A3 Sportback.

She kicked out the stand, got off the bike and then placed her helmet and gloves on the gas tank. She ran a hand through her messy greasy hair and pulled the tie around her neck looser than what it already was.

Cracking her neck, she sighed in satisfaction and then walked in through the door joining the house and garage together. She scurried into the kitchen, dumping her rucksack onto the kitchen island while she turned to rummaged through the cupboards.

Finding some lucky charms, she grabbed a bowl and spoon, then turned around towards the fridge and grabbed the milk. She quickly made her bowl of cereal and carelessly put things back where they belonged before digging her spoon into the bowl and eating a mouthful of lucky charms. She moaned.

"Charlie?" Quinn shouted, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. "You're home late."

Charlie shrugged her shoulders and sucked her spoon.

Quinn rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Well I'm working on a project with San, so don't make too much noise and bother us yeah." She said, turning and walking back to her room.

Charlie sarcastically mimicked her sister before going back to munching on her cereal. Her parents were on their weekly date night which was gross, but that means they didn't bother her all night. She was hoping Quinn would go out tonight, a party or something since she's top bitch at her school, but no she was at home with her stupid friend doing work which meant she wasn't alone.

Finishing her cereal she dumped the bowl in the sink, grabbed her bag and made her way upstairs. She was about to open her door when Quinn's door opened and a girl stepped out that wasn't Quinn.

 _'Fuck me...'_ Charlie thought, looking at the girl in a cheerleading uniform.

She quickly tried to sneak into her room opening the door, but just as the door opened the latina called out to her.

"Ah, so you're the twin I've never met." Santana said, walking towards Charlie.

Charlie slapped a smile on her face and slowly turned, her hazel eyes meeting gorgeous dark brown. She was stunned to silence when she took the latina in.

Long raven locks of hair that reached mid back, slender but curvy, just an inch shorter than her. Pouty full lips, strong jaw line and caramel skin. The cheerio uniform was fitted to her figure and damn did it look good. God, she was hot.

"Guess I am." Charlie said, clearing her throat to cover her staring.

Santana wanted to grin, knowing Charlie had just checked her out. Although Quinn and Charlie were twins, Santana could tell the difference between the two easily. Charlie was a bit taller, her hair was longer than Quinn's and messier, she also had a scar on her eyebrow. Charlie was also weighing more than Quinn, but she wasn't fat. She had a broad build and her height balanced it out.

Charlie was wearing the Dalton uniform, her blazer open, shirt untucked and tie hanging loose. She looked good, but if she took better care of herself then she would look better.

"You guess? Someone as hot as Quinn should have more confidence." Santana said, blinking when Charlie just stared at her.

They stood in silence for a minute.

"As much fun as this is, I just got home and I'm tired so..." Charlie said, pushing open her bedroom door and stepped in.

She was about to close her door when Santana's head popped in and she freaked. Oh god what if she saw the mess or the smell and thought she was a total loser slob or something?!

"You decorating?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrow at the room.

Charlie gulped, suddenly aware that a hot girl was seeing her messy room. "Yeah, but still in the process. You should get back to Quinn-"

"When it's done you should show me it, okay?" Santana smiled, turning around and walking down the hallway to the bathroom.

Charlie quickly slammed the door shut and put her lock into place. She dropped her bag and turned to take a good look at her room.

Quinn was right, it was a state. There were holes in doors she had punched, half eaten food on plates moulding, wrappers and takeout boxes everywhere, dirty clothes thrown anywhere and everywhere, her bed was unmade, her wallpaper was tearing off the walls and god it just looked absolutely horrible and Santana had seen it.

A thought struck her and she quickly rushed to a mirror, looking at her appearance which was just as bad as her room. Her hair was messy and greasy, she had bags under her eyes and her cheeks were chubbier than before summer. She had definitely packed on some weight too because she didn't have her abs anymore, but not overly too much. In other words her room looked like shit and so did she.

Groaning at all these confusing thoughts, she pulled out her deck of cigs and quickly sparked one up. As she smoked she looked around her room, noting what she would need from downstairs and what to buy. She quickly used her black Iphone 5S to write it down in her notes.

She finished smoking and docked it out, then found her Ipod and connected it to her speakers. She waited 10 minutes before she heard Quinn and Santana leaving the room, then heard the front door and Quinn's car.

She quickly pressed play on her speakers, the big big bang song playing and rushed downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed all the bin bags she could find, a washing basket from the laundry room and some cloths and stuff before rushing to drop it in her room and then running to the garage and grabbing some sanding paper and a wallpaper scraper before rushing back to her bedroom.

She huffed when her door closed behind her, nodding to herself as she threw off her uniform and changed into some joggers and a shirt and set off to work.

* * *

For hours Charlie worked on her room and she finally sighed in relief once she was done. She looked around her room, making sure she remembered everything that had to be done and found that everything was more or less done.

All the thrown clothes had been picked up and put in the wash with her bedding, there was no more trash around her room, her furniture was cleaned and she had even pulled all of the old wallpaper off and sanded down the skirting boards too. Her room also didn't have the moulding smell anymore either.

All she had to do was buy paint and wallpaper, maybe a new bed and bedding set, some new clothes and other bits and bats, but other than that she had a normal organised room.

There was a knock at her door and Quinn walked in, looking annoyed before her face became stunned.

"What?" Charlie asked, sighing.

Quinn blinked, looking around the room. "Well it's better than it was earlier, but why'd you do this?" She asked.

"Felt like it." Charlie shrugged.

Quinn raised a brow, knowing that was bullshit. "Alright then." She said, turning to leave.

"Quinn," Charlie called, looking at her twin. "Could I borrow your car after school tomorrow?" She asked, trying not to look at Quinn.

Quinn raised an ayebrow, cocking her hip. "Why?"

Charlie clenched her jaw. "I need to by paint and wallpaper for my room. Pick up some other stuff from the city too."

Quinn sucked in a deep breath and sighed. It didn't bother her if Charlie borrowed her car, actually this was the most they'd spoken in months. "Alright, but I'll go with you. I need to buy some new underwear anyway."

Charlie wanted to throw a fit, she was doing this and she wanted to do it alone. Calming down though, she reasoned with herself and decided the extra help wouldn't hurt. "Okay, after school tomorrow we'll go."

Quinn smiled at her twin and nodded. "You should shower before it gets too late, it's already half eleven." She said, leaving the room to go to bed.

Charlie had a small smile on her face as she headed to shower, knowing she and Quinn were okay was pretty nice.

* * *

Charlie and Quinn dragged in the bags with everything that they bought, both separating to go to their own rooms. It had been a decent trip, they smiled and joked with each other like old times. Quinn had even helped her pick out her wallpaper.

Charlie dropped her bags in her room before deciding to move them to the corner of her room so they were out of the way. She hopped onto her bed and groaned before laying on her back, one arm under head and the other resting on her stomach.

She looked at the clock on her bedside table; 6:34pm. If she started on her painting now, it would be done later on in the night and she could put a second coat on after that, then wallpaper tomorrow.

She got her brushes ready and off she went, her headphones in while she listened to music. As she painted she began to think why she was bothering doing this at all. What had made her do it?

Santana.

Just why was she doing this because of Santana? Charlie frowned, not sure what her heart was beating slightly faster for at the thought of the latina.

Once the skirting boards and roof were painted with the first coat, she covered what little furniture she had in her room with sheets and her black carpet so the paint wouldn't get on it. She decided to go downstairs and watch some TV while she waited.

Before she knew it it was time to put the second coat on and once she did she showered and changed into her pjs, sleeping in a spare guest bedroom for the night. The last thing on her mind before she drifted off was Santana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story:** Similar

 **Chapter:** 3

 **A/N:**

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own Glee, the storyline or the characters. However I own my story, the plot I create and any new characters.

 **Warnings:** G!P, Sex, Insecurities, etc.

* * *

 **~Few days later~**

Charlie sighed when the last bell rang, signaling that school was over with for the day. She was tired, but it was nothing a few energy drinks wouldn't sort out. She packed up her books and pen, shoving them carelessly into her bag and throwing it over her shoulder, leaving the classroom.

"Charlie."

Stopping her hurried walk, she noticed Mr Smith, the teacher that was at her locker the other day. She sighed.

Mr Smith smiled and stopped in front of her, standing with his hands in his slack pockets which apparently was his signature stance.

"Yeah?" Charlie asked, looking bored.

The teacher raised a brow at her. "You're not stupid Charlie," He sighed out. "Which team are you going to join?" He asked.

As much as Charlie wanted to say neither, she knew that even if she didn't give him an answer she would have to give her dad one unless she wanted him to take her motorbike away. She had tried out both sports the previous day for the tryouts, finding basketball more decent than football.

"Basketball." Charlie murmured. "Can I go home now?"

Mr Smith smiled, glad she at least gave him an answer. "You played well at tryouts, natural talent, but you'll need to whip yourself into shape to keep up with the others on the team."

Charlie bristled. "Are you saying I'm out of shape, sir?"

Mr Smith didn't even blink. "Yes." He deadpanned, turning and walking away.

Charlie glared at his back. "Bastard." She mumbled, storming to her motorbike.

Looking at her phone she noticed it was 3:30pm and her delivery for her furniture was coming at 4, she knew she had to set off now and break a few speeding limits to get there on time and to avoid getting stuck in rush hour traffic.

* * *

 **~Fabray house~**

A van beeped a horn outside the house and Charlie barged through the large front door and down to the van, standing and waiting impatiently while the delivery men got out of the van.

"Charlie Fabray?" The driver asked, holding a clipboard.

"That's me." Charlie nodded,

"Sign here please." He said.

Charlie reached out, taking the clipboard when it was passed to her. Sh quickly signed her name and gave it back to him, rushing to the back of the van where the other guy opened it.

The two men and Charlie grabbed what was hers and she had them carry her things to her room. She thanked them once they were done and showed them out of the house before running back to her room.

Charlie's room was now complete, once the stuff she bought was put together it would be done.

She had a large square room, 1 wall had black wallpaper and the other 3 walls were white wallpaper and she had 2 large windows that were separated by a space between them and she had bought some white curtains for them. The windows were on the wall with the black wallpaper.

The large black double bed frame she had bought would be put together and placed against the black wall between the windows and on the opposite white wall there would be her 50 inch plasma TV, PS4 and laptop that sat on a black glass TV stand. She had also bought 2 black and white bedside cabinets to place on each side of her bed, 1 having her alarm clock and where her phone would charge on nights and the other holding a black lamp.

On the wall to the right of her she had a wardrobe that took up the whole wall which had sliding doors and she had bought a new mirror to replace the broken one and all of her freshly washed and ironed clothes were hung up and organised. There were also some draws inside the wardrobe where she folded her pants and placed them in the draws.

On the wall to the left there was her new bedroom door which didn't have holes in at the bottom of the wall so when you walked in the first thing you would see would be her TV, but she had put up some floating shelves to make it less bare and the shelves would hold her DVD's and games. Underneath the shelves there was a chair and desk which had her school books and notes sitting on it.

Overall her room looked great and once the bed frame was set up and the mattress was put on it and the black bedding and white pillows were placed on it would finally be done.

Quickly setting to work on the bed frame, she opened the box it was in and read the instructions. An hour later the bed frame was put together and she carefully put the mattress on on it. She then threw her pillows at the top of the bed, then her blanket and smoothed the bed out.

"Finally!" She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air and cracking her back and neck. She grinned and took in the room; organized, clean and modern. Perfect.

She ran out of her room and down the hallway, throwing open Quinn's door. "Quinn come look at my room!" She said, grabbing Quinn's hand and pulling her away from her school work.

Once safely inside her decorated room, Charlie turned to look at Quinn with a small smile. "Well?" She asked, fiddling with her thumbs.

Quinn took in the black and white room; it looked amazing. She blinked and quickly jumped onto Charlie's new bed. "This room is almost as good as mine. Good job Charlie." Quinn laughed.

Charlie scrunched her face up. "Your room is pink Quinn, it's too girly."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Just coz you have a dick doesn't mean you have to be such a guy."

Charlie was gonna say something worse back, but decided to just let it go. She just bought that door and it cost her a lot of money, she didn't want any holes in it this time. She decided to talk about something else instead.

"Haven't seen you with Santana, you two fighting or something?" Charlie asked, trying to be subtle.

Quinn laughed. "Me and Santana always fight, but we're best friends so it's harmless. She's just been busy with school, but she's sleeping over Saturday night. Why?"

"No reason." Charlie replied, looking around her room and missing Quinn's knowing smirk.

"I'll get her to check out your room tomorrow night when she sleeps over," Quinn said, trying not to laugh at her twin liking her best friend. "Night Charlie." She said, going back to her room.

Charlie grumbled and jumped into her bed, sighing and closing her eyes. She could finally sleep.

* * *

 **~Saturday night~**

Charlie really hated admitting it, but she was hovering around outside of her bedroom, hoping that Santana would come out of Quinn's room like she did last time and she would pretend it was a coincidence and then show the latina her room.

However, Charlie had been doing this for half an hour and Santana had yet to leave Quinn's room. Charlie groaned, giving up and heading into her room.

She put her TV and PS4 on, deciding on playing saints row. She settled back onto her bed and pressed play. 10 minutes into playing the game there was a knock at her door and figuring it was her mum she shouted "Come in!" and went back to playing her game.

"Hey Charlie," Santana said, opening the door and walking into the room with a smile. She quickly took in the room in amazement. "You finished the room?" She asked, looking at Charlie.

Charlie coughed, scrambling to pause her game and sat up on her bed. "Y-Yeah!" She squeaked, mentally slapping herself. "Finished it yesterday." She said, sounding more calm.

Santana walked up to the bed and pouted. "I thought you were gonna show me it once it was done?"

Charlie blinked. "I figured I'd just show you it when you were here with Quinn?" She said, it sounding more like a question than an answer.

Santana raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You could have called." She said, it almost sounding like a whine, but she played it off.

Charlie was even more confused now. "I don't have your number."

"True, but Quinn has it." Santana said back, knowing that Charlie was taking her teasing a bit seriously.

Frowning, Charlie picked up her phone. "Just put your number in my phone." She sighed, catching on to the teasing.

Santana grinned. "Guess you caught me," She giggled. "Not the nicest way to get a girls number though Charlie."

Rolling her eyes and trying to hide the flutter in her chest at Santana's giggle, Charlie unlocked her phone to create Santana's contact. "Can I please have your number?" She mumbled.

Santana just shook her head. "Bit more confidence and that would have been cute." She said, taking Charlie's phone and putting her number in it, then typing a message to herself so she had Charlie's number too. "Done."

Charlie took her phone back and nodded.

Santana just smiled and turned around before remembering what she came in for. "Quinn wanted me to come ask what pizza you wanted for dinner? She wants to order now."

"Pizza, again?" She mumbled, craving something less greasy. She sighed, falling back into her original position. "If Quinn wants pizza then tell her I'm offering to go get something healthy from that place in town that she likes. It has good stir frys."

Santana grinned. "Varga's?"

Charlie looked up and nodded her head. "That's the place."

"It's a pretty good business; healthy food cooked fresh for you and it's not takeout kind of food." San mumbled, thinking of the food they served there.

Charlie looked at the girl, who was stood in thought and was absentmindedly biting her lip, and smiled at her. "You like motorbikes?" She randomly asked.

Santana blinked out of her thoughts and shrugged. "I've never been on one so I don't really know."

Gulping, Charlie gave herself a quick mental pep talk. "D-Do you wanna come with me to get it...?" She asked, hopeful.

Looking at Charlie and remembering her motorbike parked next to Quinn's car, she noted she certainly wouldn't mind holding on to Charlie. "Yeah, I'd like that." She smiled, turning around to leave the room. "I'll tell Quinn."

"Okay." Charlie said, watching the latina walk out of her room.

10 minutes later everyone had their orders ready and Charlie grabbed her motorbike keys. They had order the food for pick up so it wouldn't be too long till it was done.

"Ready to go?" Charlie grinned, spinning her keys around her index finger while she stood next to her motorbike.

Santana looked at the bike, then at Charlie, then the bike again. Maybe she was scared of the bike, but she wouldn't admit it.

"Yeah." She said, pulling on the spare helmet and bag to put their food in on her shoulders before straddling the bike after Charlie did. She quickly wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist as the girl revved the bike a few times. _'Maybe this isn't so bad.'_ She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Similar

Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the absence everyone, but I'm sure you can understand when life shits on you it's hard to get back on track.

Warnings: Rated M, OOC, G!P, Sex eventually, Insecurities, blah, blah, blah...

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Any characters I make up are mine and the story plot is mine too.

* * *

 **~Fabray's house~**

"So, how was the ride?" Charlie asked, shutting her bike off and pulling off her helmet.

Santana hummed, shaking her hair free after taking off the spare helmet and giving it a ruffle. "It wasn't that bad."

Charlie's mouth dropped open. "Not that bad?" She repeated, climbing off the bike. "Motorbikes are cooler than cars and you know it!"

Smiling, Santana said nothing. She put the helmet on the shelf and grabbed their food. "Come on, Quinn will probably kill us if she doesn't have food soon."

Charlie scrambled after her. "This conversation isn't over!" She shouted, hearing Santana laugh.

* * *

It was an uncomfortable feeling being stared at, that much Santana knew, whether it was in the hallways at school or during Cheerio practice by the boys it was safe to say she knew the feeling well. However, there was a difference between being ogled at and stared out.

"Quinn, are your eyes fucking up or are you staring at me because you like me." Santana snapped, having got tired of Quinn staring her out.

"That would be the wrong Fabray twin," Quinn fired back. "But you already knew that because you dig my sister." She grinned.

Choking on her bit of food, Santana coughed and took a drink of her coke to wash it down. "The hell Fabray! How did you know?!" She whisper yelled.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Santana, I'm your best friend and I have eyes, you never used to leave my room when you were here until you ran into Charlie and you hate motorbikes but you went on my sisters, it's obvious aside from the dopey smile you had when you came in here!"

Santana sat in silence, her face blank and not giving anything away. "I have no idea what you're talking about." And went back to eating the same chicken stir fry she had gotten that Charlie also got.

"Bullshit!" Quinn laughed and pointed a finger at the latina. "I know you always used to joke about getting with my gay twin because you couldn't have me, but damn S you were actually serious haha!"

Glaring, Santana threw a small piece of red pepper at Quinn. "Shut it before your sister hears us Fabray!"

"Ew Santana!" Quinn screeched, quickly picking up the bit of pepper and throwing it in her rooms bin. "Don't make a mess of my room or I'll strangle you in your sleep." She threatened.

Santana faked being scared, hand on her chest before going back to eating with silence engulfing the room.

"So..." Quinn drew out, her tone serious. "You actually like Charlie?" She asked.

Groaning, Santana threw her fork on the plate. "Quinn!"

"What? I'm just asking!" Quinn whisper yelled.

"Yes okay! Happy now?" San shouted.

Quinn grinned. "Yes, but why?"

Face planting into Quinn's blanket, Santana gave Quinn the middle finger when she laughed. "I don't know okay; she's just so cute and seems so genuine about things and when I first saw her I dunno I just...I dunno it's weird! I've never felt this way before." She mumbled.

Quinn knew when Santana was fucking around and when she was being serious. Even in the whole time she had known the latina Santana was right, she'd never had a full click with anyone.

Thinking about it, although Santana's luck with girls was as bad being ran over 10 times, maybe her and Charlie could make a try out of whatever was happening between the two of them. Charlie never gave anyone the time of day before, but yet when she met Santana she finally sorted her room out and her attitude and Santana was a baffling confused mess over Charlie which never happened either.

Seemed like a good match.

"You two should go on a date." Quinn said, shoving Santana's side.

"Fuck no."

"The fuck S? You like Charlie so go on a date with her jeez." Quinn grumbled.

Huffing, Santana slapped Quinn's thigh. "It's not as easy as that Quinn!"

Squinting, Quinn stared at the latina. "Is it because she's got a dick?"

This time picking up a pillow, Santana threw it at Quinn with enough force to shove her backwards. "I don't know okay! I don't know where my head is at when I'm around Charlie and yes the dick factor might play a thing in it, I've never done anything like that it's weird."

"True, but she's my twin and I still love her, wouldn't you be able to?" Quinn asked.

Burying further into the blanket, Santana sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

Shoulders sagging and a sigh escaping her lips, Charlie stared at Quinn's door. She had been stood outside her room, wanting to speak with Santana about taking her out sometime, but having heard that conversation she guessed she already had her answer.

She let her hand drop to her side and turned, walking back to her room with heavy steps and locking her door behind her. She dropped down face first onto her bed and sighed.

Just what was she expecting to happen? No one would want her as she is.

Closing her eyes, she decided to sleep to stop thinking.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know it's short, but there will be a time leap next chapter, just a couple of weeks nothing major to really kick start the main plot of these two. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Story:** Similar

 **Chapter:** 5

 **A/N:** Sorry about the disappearance guys, it's a trying time, but I'm hoping to get this all sorted. I also have a new story in the making too, but I won't publish it until one of the two I already have going are completed.

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own Glee, the story line or the characters. However I own my own story, the plot I create and any new characters.

 **Warnings:** G!P, Sex, Insecurities, OOC, etc.

* * *

 **~2 months later- Fabray's house~**

Opening the front door and breathing heavily, Charlie walked into her house after being out for a run. She had on a grey Nike sports bra and some black Nike shorts and her black Nike swift trainers, headphones in.

She walked into the kitchen and pulled out her phone, looking at a text from her dad and ignoring it before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, taking a big gulp.

"When the fuck did you get so fast babes?"

Charlie looked up, seeing a brunette walking into her house after her looking like a sweaty heaving mess. She shrugged, grin on her lips. "You're just out of shape."

The brunette rolled her eyes, but smiled and walked up to Charlie and stole the bottle she drank from, taking a drink for herself. "You don't say that when I'm riding your dick-"

"Ew." Quinn said, walking into the kitchen and pulling a disgusted face looking at Charlie and the girl her twin was hanging around with lately.

Charlie quickly gave Quinn a pointed look, the hidden message clear to shut the fuck up as a bit of tension set around the atmosphere between them all.

"What's ew Quinn?" Santana said, walking into the kitchen after Quinn with a smile which quickly dropped when she saw Charlie with a girl wrapped around her. "Oh, found out, never mind." She said, rolling her eyes.

The girl wrapped around Charlie like a koala looked at Santana in interest, seeing the tension between Charlie and her straight away. "Hi, I don't think we've met, I'm Sophie." She said, letting her head sit on Charlie's shoulder in silent possession.

Santana stopped rummaging through the fridge and looked at the brunette, raising an eyebrow before going back to grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "Okay? I don't really care." She shrugged, ignoring the look Charlie gave her.

Sophie puckered her lips and popped them, letting go of Charlie, but leaned up and grabbed Charlie's face with her hands, quickly pulling her into a kiss. "I'm gonna head off babe, text me." She said, giving Charlie a cheeky wink before leaving, making sure to smirk as she went past Santana.

"Later." Charlie called after her, grabbing her bottle and deciding to leave this situation and the kitchen to go shower, making sure to purposefully ignore Santana when she left.

Said girl slammed the bottle onto the island counter in a huff, looking at Quinn like she had no clue what the fuck was going on. "What the actual fuck have I done wrong to Charlie to get treated like this? Like seriously, come on, it's been 2 months!" She whined.

Quinn looked at her best friend and sighed. "I honestly don't know, we were getting to a good place and then she just switched up and now that Sophie bitch is hanging around and she annoys the fuck out of me."

Shaking her head and biting her lip, it was safe to say Santana was annoyed. "I just don't get it Q, we had a good time and a laugh then she starts acting off and now she's fucking some little bitch."

Quinn rolled her eyes and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket. "Then go speak to her about it because she isn't telling me shit and it looks like her problem is with you."

"Do you think I should?" Santana asked.

Quinn shrugged. "I think so, but do whatever you want S, ain't my problem."

Tapping her fingers on the counter, Santana nodded and pushed herself backwards, following after Charlie.

* * *

"What the fuck is your problem with me exactly Fabray?"

Charlie jumped slightly from her bedroom door being thrown open and slamming into the wall, turning around from looking at her phone and meeting an angry look from an angry Latina. "What?"

Unable to stop herself the brunette couldn't help but take in the light sheet of sweat on Charlie's skin, how her back muscles moved or the tight abs that were in her view, especially those dark hazel eyes staring at her. She bit her lip.

Santana bristled at Charlie's obvious avoidance though. "Your problem with me, what is it?" She gritted out.

Charlie's face went blank while she looked at Santana. "What makes you think there's a problem?"

Jaw clenching and fists tightening, Santana stormed up to Charlie and gave her a push, barely moving the blonde. "Don't ask me a fucking question when you haven't answered mine you dick!"

Sighing, Charlie squinted at the girl, her shoulders squaring. "Don't," She growled, staring Santana out. "Touch me like that."

"I swear to god Charlie I'm not playing these fucking games with you!" Santana shouted, throwing her arms up in the air and stepping back. "You've been off with me and I left it alone, but now I've had enough of all this shit so what the fuck is your problem?"

Charlie took a step towards her with a cold glare. "You're my fucking problem!" She said. "One minute you're nice to me and make me feels things so I change and I try improve myself to be better for you and then I hear you fucking slating me off to my sister because I have a dick, well sorry I have one and you find it horrible, but I can't exactly change that shit about me that you don't like. End of."

Mouth dropping open and regret sinking in, Santana shrunk into herself a bit. "I'm..." She tried to speak, but her words caught in her throat. "I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

Clicking her tongue, Charlie nodded her head. "Yeah, sorry doesn't cut it."

"I didn't mean it that way-" Santana started, trying to reach out to touch the blonde.

Shrugging away from the touch, Charlie stared at Santana. "It hurt, you know. You saying those things really hurt. I thought you were okay with, well this." She gestured to herself. "Obviously I was wrong thinking you were different, you're just like _her_."

"Like who?" Santana said, her eyes narrowing.

Sighing and giving the Latina a broken look, Charlie walked past her towards the bathroom. "Doesn't really matter does it, just leave me alone." She mumbled.

"Charlie wait-!" Santana said, but the blonde had already left. "Fuck." She whispered to herself.


End file.
